A storage system typically comprises one or more storage devices into which information may be entered, and from which information may be obtained, as desired. The storage system includes a storage operating system that functionally organizes the system by, inter alia, invoking storage operations in support of a storage service implemented by the system. The storage system may be implemented in accordance with a variety of storage architectures including, but not limited to, a network-attached storage environment, a storage area network and a disk assembly directly attached to a client or host computer. The storage devices are typically disk drives organized as a disk array, wherein the term “disk” commonly describes a self-contained rotating magnetic media storage device. The term disk in this context is synonymous with hard disk drive (HDD) or direct access storage device (DASD).
Storage of information on the disk array is preferably implemented as one or more storage “volumes” of physical disks, defining an overall logical arrangement of disk space. The disks within a volume are typically organized as one or more groups, wherein each group may be operated as a Redundant Array of Independent (or Inexpensive) Disks (RAID). Most RAID implementations enhance the reliability/integrity of data storage through the redundant writing of data “stripes” across a given number of physical disks in the RAID group, and the appropriate storing of redundant information (parity) with respect to the striped data. The physical disks of each RAID group may include disks configured to store striped data (i.e., data disks) and disks configured to store parity for the data (i.e., parity disks). The parity may thereafter be retrieved to enable recovery of data lost when a disk fails. The term “RAID” and its various implementations are well-known and disclosed in A Case for Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks (RAID), by D. A. Patterson, G. A. Gibson and R. H. Katz, Proceedings of the International Conference on Management of Data (SIGMOD), June 1988.
The storage operating system of the storage system may implement a high-level module, such as a file system, to logically organize the information stored on the disks as a hierarchical structure of directories, files and blocks. For example, each “on-disk” file may be implemented as set of data structures, i.e., disk blocks, configured to store information, such as the actual data for the file. These data blocks are organized within a volume block number (vbn) space that is maintained by the file system. The file system may also assign each data block in the file a corresponding “file offset” or file block number (fbn). The file system typically assigns sequences of fbns on a per-file basis, whereas vbns are assigned over a larger volume address space. The file system organizes the data blocks within the vbn space as a “logical volume”; each logical volume may be, although is not necessarily, associated with its own file system. The file system typically consists of a contiguous range of vbns from zero to n, for a file system of size n+1 blocks.
A known type of file system is a write-anywhere file system that does not overwrite data on disks. If a data block is retrieved (read) from disk into a memory of the storage system and “dirtied” (i.e., updated or modified) with new data, the data block is thereafter stored (written) to a new location on disk to optimize write performance. A write-anywhere file system may initially assume an optimal layout such that the data is substantially contiguously arranged on disks. The optimal disk layout results in efficient access operations, particularly for sequential read operations, directed to the disks. An example of a write-anywhere file system that is configured to operate on a storage system is the Write Anywhere File Layout (WAFL®) file system available from Network Appliance, Inc., Sunnyvale, Calif.
The storage system may be configured to operate according to a client/server model of information delivery to thereby allow many clients to access the directories, files and blocks stored on the system. In this model, the client may comprise an application, such as a database application, executing on a computer that “connects” to the storage system over a computer network, such as a point-to-point link, shared local area network, wide area network or virtual private network implemented over a public network, such as the Internet. Each client may request the services of the file system by issuing file system protocol messages (in the form of packets) to the storage system over the network. By supporting a plurality of file system protocols, such as the conventional Common Internet File System (CIFS) and the Network File System (NFS) protocols, the utility of the storage system is enhanced.
A write-anywhere file system (such as the WAFL file system) may have the capability to generate a snapshot of its active file system. An “active file system” is a file system to which data can be both written and read, or, more generally, an active store that responds to both read and write I/O operations. It should be noted that “snapshot” is a trademark of Network Appliance, Inc. and is used for purposes of this patent to designate a persistent consistency point (CP) image. A persistent consistency point image (PCPI) is a space conservative, point-in-time read-only image of data accessible by name that provides a consistent image of that data (such as a storage system) at some previous time. More particularly, a PCPI is a point-in-time representation of a storage element, such as an active file system, file or database, stored on a storage device (e.g., on disk) or other persistent memory and having a name or other identifier that distinguishes it from other PCPIs taken at other points in time. In the case of the WAFL file system, a PCPI is an active file system image that contains complete information about the file system, including all metadata. A PCPI can also include other information (metadata) about the active file system at the particular point in time for which the image is taken. The terms “PCPI” and “snapshot” may be used interchangeably through out this patent without derogation of Network Appliance's trademark rights.
The active map denotes a file including a bitmap associated with a free status of the active file system. As noted, a logical volume may be associated with a file system; the term “active file system” thus also refers to a consistent state of a current file system. The summary map denotes a file including an inclusive logical OR bitmap of all snapmaps. By examining the active and summary maps, the file system can determine whether a block is in use by either the active file system or any snapshot. The space map denotes a file including an array of numbers that describe the number of storage blocks used in a block allocation area. In other words, the space map is essentially a logical OR bitmap between the active and summary maps to provide a condensed version of available “free block” areas within the vbn space. Examples of snapshot and block allocation data structures, such as the active map, space map and summary map, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,454,445, titled INSTANT SNAPSHOT, by Blake Lewis, et al., issued on Nov. 18, 2008, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The write-anywhere file system typically performs write allocation of blocks in a logical volume in response to an event in the file system (e.g., dirtying of the blocks in a file). When write allocating, the file system uses the block allocation data structures to select free blocks within its vbn space to which to write the dirty blocks. The selected blocks are generally in the same positions along the disks for each RAID group (i.e., within a stripe) so as to optimize use of the parity disks. Stripes of positional blocks may vary among other RAID groups to, e.g., allow overlapping of parity update operations. When write allocating, the file system traverses a small portion of each disk (corresponding to a few blocks in depth within each disk) to essentially “lay down” a plurality of stripes per RAID group. In particular, the file system chooses vbns that are on the same stripe per RAID group during write allocation using the vbn-to-disk,dbn mappings.
The write-anywhere file system further supports multiple PCPIs that are generally created on a regular schedule. Without limiting the generality of the term, each PCPI illustratively refers to a copy of the file system that diverges from the active file system over time as the active file system is modified. In the case of the WAFL file system, the active file system diverges from the PCPIs since the PCPIs stay in place as the active file system is written to new disk locations. Each PCPI is a restorable version of the storage element (e.g., the active file system) created at a predetermined point in time and, as noted, is “read-only” accessible and “space-conservative”. Space conservative denotes that common parts of the storage element in multiple PCPIs share the same file system blocks. Only the differences among these various PCPIs require extra storage blocks. The multiple PCPIs of a storage element are not independent copies, each consuming disk space; therefore, creation of a PCPI on the file system is instantaneous, since no entity data needs to be copied. Read-only accessibility denotes that a PCPI cannot be modified because it is closely coupled to a single writable image in the active file system. The closely coupled association between a file in the active file system and the same file in a PCPI obviates the use of multiple “same” files. In the example of a WAFL file system, PCPIs are described in TR3002 File System Design for a NFS File Server Appliance by David Hitz et al., published by Network Appliance, Inc. and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,292 entitled METHOD FOR MAINTAINING CONSISTENT STATES OF A FILE SYSTEM AND FOR CREATING USER-ACCESSIBLE READ-ONLY COPIES OF A FILE SYSTEM, by David Hitz et al., each of which is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
Broadly stated, a PCPI is stored on-disk along with the active file system, and is loaded into the memory of the storage system as requested by the storage operating system. The on-disk organization of the PCPI and the active file system can be understood from the following description of an exemplary file system inode structure 100 shown in FIG. 1. A file system information (fsinfo) block 102 includes the inode for an inode file 105 which contains information describing the inode file associated with a file system. In this exemplary file system inode structure, the inode for the inode file 105 contains a pointer that references (points to) an inode file indirect block 110. The inode file indirect block 110 contains a set of pointers that reference inode file blocks, each of which contains an array of inodes 117, that, in turn, contain pointers to indirect blocks 119. The indirect blocks 119 include pointers to file data blocks 120A, 120B and 120C. Each of the file data blocks 120(A-C) is capable of storing, e.g., 4 kilobytes (KB) of data.
When the file system generates a PCPI of its active file system, a PCPI fsinfo block 202 is generated as shown in FIG. 2. The PCPI fsinfo block 202 includes a PCPI inode for the inode file 205. The PCPI inode for the inode file 205 is, in essence, a duplicate copy of the inode for the inode file 105 of the file system 100 that shares common parts, such as inodes and blocks, with the active file system. For example, the exemplary file system structure 200 includes the inode file indirect blocks 110, inodes 117, indirect blocks 119 and file data blocks 120A-C as in FIG. 1. When a user modifies a file data block, the file system writes the new data block to disk and changes the active file system to point to the newly created block. FIG. 3 shows an exemplary inode file system structure 300 after a file data block has been modified. In this example, file data block 120C is modified to file data block 120C′. As a result, the contents of the modified file data block are written to a new location on disk as a function of the exemplary file system. Because of this new location, the indirect block 319 must be rewritten. Due to this changed indirect block 319, the inode 317 must be rewritten. Similarly, the inode file indirect block 310 and the inode for the inode file 305 must be rewritten.
Thus, after a file data block has been modified the PCPI inode 205 contains a pointer to the original inode file indirect block 110 which, in turn, contains pointers through the inode 117 and indirect block 119 to the original file data blocks 120A, 120B and 120C. The newly written indirect block 319 also includes pointers to unmodified file data blocks 120A and 120B. That is, the unmodified data blocks in the file of the active file system are shared with corresponding data blocks in the PCPI file, with only those blocks that have been modified in the active file system being different than those of the snapshot file.
However, the indirect block 319 further contains a pointer to the modified file data block 120C′ representing the new arrangement of the active file system. A new inode for the inode file 305 is established representing the new structure 300. Note that metadata (not shown) stored in any PCPI blocks (e.g., 205, 110, and 120C) protects these blocks from being recycled or overwritten until they are released from all PCPIs. Thus, while the active file system inode for the inode file 305 points to new blocks 310, 317, 319, 120A, 120B and 120C′, the old blocks 205, 110 and 120C are retained until the PCPI is fully released.
A storage system administrator may desire continuous data protection (CDP) that retains all changes to a file system to provide data recovery to any point in time within a specified retention period. A typical CDP retention period may range from a few hours to a few weeks. Data is protected beyond the CDP retention period by conventional non-CDP mechanisms, e.g., archival tape, etc.
Additionally, regulated industries may require retaining all relevant versions of certain data to meet legal requirements. Examples include the Federal Information Security Management Act (FISMA) of 2002, which requires companies to provide technical safeguards, e.g., an audit trail on data or the Sarbanes-Oxley Act (SOX) of 2002, which requires strict record retention to prevent fraud and/or accidental data loss. These are illustrative United States laws, but similar requirements may be found in corresponding laws of other countries. The optimal technique for meeting these regulatory requirements is to retain all past versions of data. The data retention period may last from, e.g., seven years to an indefinite period of time. When the retention period expires, the relevant versions of the data need to be deleted permanently.
In the example of the WAFL file system, a consistency point (CP) occurs at frequent intervals. During a CP, all in-memory data changes are flushed to disk so that the on-disk file system structure becomes fully consistent. A CP may occur every 10 seconds based on a timer or may occur on a more frequent basis if the memory for storing changes is fully utilized. Additionally, an administrator may desire to manually trigger a CP using, for example, a command line interface (CLI) command. One technique to provide CDP is to cause the file system to generate a PCPI at each CP.
The CP arrangement described above differs from a typical storage system, where PCPIs typically are generated on an hourly basis. Any changes that occur during CPs between PCPIs are not protected and are therefore not recoverable. PCPIs may be generated on a more frequent basis; however, a noted disadvantage of more frequent PCPI generation is that the creation of each PCPI requires the logical OR'ing of each of the summary maps from each PCPI to create the summary map for the active file system. In an example of a storage system supporting 255 PCPIs, the time required to perform this logical OR operation may introduce a level of undesirable latency into the PCPI creation process. Thus, by increasing the number of PCPIs retained, there is a concomitant increase in the time required to perform the logical OR operations at each PCPI creation, thereby increasing the overall latency of the storage system. If a PCPI were to be created at each CP, the performance of the storage system would quickly degrade to an unacceptable level.